


the phantom thieves gc except they're not phantoms or thieves

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Plot, Actual Detective Akechi Goro, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Multi, Normal Teenager Stuff Yo, akechi being a human disaster, because i can and i will, but i havent finished scramble yet so they may be ooc, established relationships - Freeform, except its not that serious, just a casual chatfic for when i'm bored, morgana can still talk tho, persona 5 royal spoilers, the persona 5 scramble characters are there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: panther - Today at 9:40 AMthis is very wholesome, why can't i be like you guysto be young and free, unburdened by ryuji and akirajoker - Today at 9:41 AMthat was mean, i can't believe this.i gave up everything for you ann, and this is how you treat me?AKA:A crack-ish chatfic I made to cope with P5R and the boredom of quarantine. Including the Persona 5 Scramble characters!Personas don't exist, the Palace owners are all arrested normally by the police eventually, and Akechi isn't completely off his rockers insane. [Morgana can still talk though, cuz this isn't a serious fic and I don't have to make sense.]I want my children to be happy. Please.Used to be daily updates but I can't do that anymore SO it updates whenever I can!![Mind the P5R spoilers. I haven't finished scramble yet, so there won't be any spoilers for that.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann, and maybe more
Comments: 47
Kudos: 172





	1. the best group activities are the ones that happen out of nowhere

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706449167601369088/thieves.png) **心の怪盗団！**  
_joker, skull, mona, panther and 8 others._

* * *

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**joker** \- Today at 9:33 AM

i'm a phantom thief baby, i steal hearts

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**panther** \- Today at 9:34 AM

why are you like this

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**joker** \- Today at 9:34 AM

stop bullying me i own you  
peasant

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**oracle** \- Today at 9:34 AM

kinky

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**skull** \- Today at 9:35 AM

how do y'all respond so quickly the eff

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**queen** \- Today at 9:35 AM

They all, as a matter of fact, do not have a life.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**oracle** \- Today at 9:35 AM

straight fax yo  
p.s. you responded quickly too mako-chan smh

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**queen** \- Today at 9:36 AM

Shush.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**joker** \- Today at 9:36 AM

ryuji ily but  
the eff

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**oracle** \- Today at 9:36 AM

HWAKDMHADKJHMWAKJDAS THE EFF

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**skull** \- Today at 9:37 AM

SHUDDUP MAN

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**crow** \- Today at 9:38 AM

Good morning everyone! Apologies I was unable to get online earlier today.  
I've been busy trying to clear my schedule so we could visit Sophia-san and Hasegawa-san outside of Tokyo soon!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**queen** \- Today at 9:38 AM

Good morning Akechi-kun. The effort is appreciated, but be careful not to overwork yourself.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**noir** \- Today at 9:38 AM

Good morning!  
I agree with Mako-chan though, both Sophia-san and Hasegawa-san won't be happy if you overwork yourself just to see them.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**violet** \- Today at 9:39 AM

Morning!  
Good luck with your work, Akechi-kun. The trip will be so much fun, I'm excited to see Sophia-chan again~

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**noir** \- Today at 9:39 AM

Mhm! It's a shame we live quite a distance away, but we'll still visit as much as we can.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**sophie** \- Today at 9:39 AM

Yes, yes, I'm very excited to see you all again, but please take care of yourselves!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**crow** \- Today at 9:40 AM

Of course, Sophia-san. I'll be mindful. Thank you for your concern, everyone.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**queen** \- Today at 9:40 AM

No need for thanks, your health should always be a priority. We'll understand if you're too busy to go, there'll always be another opportunity.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**noir** \- Today at 9:40 AM

Of course!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**panther** \- Today at 9:40 AM

this is very wholesome, why can't i be like you guys  
to be young and free, unburdened by ryuji and akira

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**joker** \- Today at 9:41 AM

that was mean, i can't believe this.  
i gave up everything for you ann, and this is how you treat me?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**oracle** \- Today at 9:41 AM

wholesome friends that must not be tainted by kurusu akira:  
makoto, haru, akechi, sumire and sophia

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**joker** \- Today at 9:41 AM

fuck you

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**oracle** \- Today at 9:41 AM

no thanks, you're like a brother to me tbh

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**joker** \- Today at 9:41 AM

@crow

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**crow** \- Today at 9:42 AM

?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**joker** \- Today at 9:42 AM

i'm not a bad influence to u right

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**crow** \- Today at 9:42 AM

Of course not. Why would you be?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**joker** \- Today at 9:42 AM

suck on that futaba ya stinky ass ginger  
p.s. goro ❤︎

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**crow** \- Today at 9:43 AM

oh... ❤︎

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**oracle** \- Today at 9:43 AM

BLEEEEGHGHHHHHH *vomits*  
also kira shut up gingers are the master race

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**panther** \- Today at 9:44 AM

gingers don't have souls

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**oracle** \- Today at 9:44 AM

exactly

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**joker** \- Today at 9:44 AM

shut up futaba you're just jealous you'll never get a hot detective girlfriend

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**panther** \- Today at 9:44 AM

do you have a hot detective girlfriend

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**joker** \- Today at 9:45 AM

no you normie i have a hot detective boyfriend

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**panther** \- Today at 9:45 AM

yeah well i have a hot business gf

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**noir** \- Today at 9:45 AM

❤︎❤︎❤︎!! I love you Ann!!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**panther** \- Today at 9:45 AM

i;m goign to cr y  
ily ❤︎

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**skull** \- Today at 9:46 AM

single gang rise up

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**joker** \- Today at 9:46 AM

i know y'all are reading this but not responding, come out of hiding you cryptids

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**violet** \- Today at 9:46 AM

Haha, you caught me, senpai! What should we talk about?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**joker** \- Today at 9:46 AM

you can just call me akira it's fine  
also the others should mark their presence before we make a decision

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**inari** \- Today at 9:47 AM

My apologies. I had only checked my phone when the conversation had already begun, and I wasn't sure how to appropriately join in.  
Although I've been meaning to ask, why is my nickname inari instead of being my 'codename'?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**oracle** \- Today at 9:47 AM

inari's a cooler name

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**joker** \- Today at 9:47 AM

i'm changing the nicknames, maybe then y'all will wake up

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**oracle** \- Today at 9:47 AM

damnit

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:48 AM

i hate this, kira you're a dweeb >:(

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**❤︎❤︎❤︎** \- Today at 9:48 AM

Can I please have a different nickname?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:48 AM

but it's accurate

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**❤︎❤︎❤︎** \- Today at 9:48 AM

Please?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:49 AM

ok fine

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 9:48 AM

Thank you.  
Although, I don't quite understand my current nickname. What is a 'kinnie'?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:48 AM

nvm kira ily

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:49 AM

nobody tell him

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 9:49 AM

I don't quite understand either.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:49 AM

AKIRA NOOOOOOOOO

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 9:49 AM

Oh! These are very nice nicknames, good job senpai!  
My bad, good job Akira!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:50 AM

it's fine it took goro like 327498372842378473 years to stop calling me kurusu-kun

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 9:50 AM

I was trying to be polite. Apologies if it offended.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:50 AM

no it's cool i'm just tryin to give sumi an example

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 9:50 AM

Ah, I see.  
Regardless, I believe I must leave now. Work has been quite hectic, but thankfully Sae-san is helping me at least.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:50 AM

that's alright, i'll make u curry if u come to leblanc afterwards

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 9:51 AM

May I join? It's been a while since I've eaten at Leblanc.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:51 AM

'suke i think it's supposed to be a couples thing

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 9:51 AM

Oh, my apologies. I didn't realize.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:51 AM

nah it's cool it isn't meant to be a couples thing  
goro only eats like an apple a day and some coffee normally so i'm trying to get him out of the habit, you're welcome to drop by

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the group's braincell** \- Today at 9:52 AM

I don't think that's very healthy, Akechi-kun.  
Regardless, I think today would be a good day to meet up in Leblanc. Is everyone available?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 9:52 AM

hell yeah, i'm up for it!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:52 AM

sojiro says it's okay as long as we remember to close up shop at the proper time and don't mess anything up in the morning >:)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:52 AM

PHANTOM THIEF SLEEPOVER PHANTOM THIEF SLEEPOVER  
but yeah i'm available

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:52 AM

yes. lets have a sleepover. bring your stuff.  
my attic can fit us if we all form a cuddle pile

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 9:52 AM

cool. everyone in for the sleepover say i, everyone who can come but not sleepover say :(  
i

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:52 AM

i

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the group's braincell** \- Today at 9:52 AM

I.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 9:52 AM

I.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:52 AM

i!!!!!!!!!!!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 9:53 AM

I!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 9:53 AM

I! This'll be my first sleepover with you all!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436547947528244/morgana.png)**studio ghibli creature irl** \- Today at 9:54 AM

wahmdhandmsdni  
i! typing is so haaaaard

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:54 AM

i'll never get used to seeing mona type

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:54 AM

me neither tbh  
but it's cool, i'll obvs be there cuz it's my house. goro'll probably respond when he gets the time

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 9:54 AM

Alright, I think we should stop typing so Akechi-kun can read this conversation when he gets online.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:54 AM

yeah agree, c u 2nite everyone

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 9:55 AM

alright!! cya!

* * *

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 11:26 AM

Hello everyone! Sorry it took a while for me to respond, but I'll be available. What time will we be there?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:28 AM

it's alright, we usually go at like, 8 pm so that's prob when we'll start to show up

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 11:28 AM

Alright. I'll be looking forward to it!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 11:29 AM

I'll bring some movies to watch together!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 11:29 AM

bring horror movies akechi hates those

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 11:29 AM

Haha, I'll keep it in mind!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 11:29 AM

Ah, I see... horror movies, huh?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 11:30 AM

Don't worry!! I'm not that big of a fan of horror movies either, so I don't have many that are that scary.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:30 AM

lame. makoto please bring the real shit kthx

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the group's braincell** \- Today at 11:30 AM

Will do.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 11:30 AM

pfft kechi's gonna piss himself

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**domo arigato miss robotto** \- Today at 11:30 AM

Enjoy yourselves, everyone! Tell me how it goes later on!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 11:31 AM

of course! see you at 8 pm, everyone!


	2. valentine's is a convenient excuse for shipping fodder until the characters don't remember what day it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to write ann/haru and goro/akira being obnoxious gays tbh... the honeymoon phase of a relationship is a curse and a blessing
> 
> p.s. there is no way akechi can cook
> 
> p.p.s. what do you mean it's may? it's february in my heart

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706449167601369088/thieves.png) **心の怪盗団！**  
_i'm bringing sexy back, my bro. my homie., and 10 others._

* * *

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)

**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:13 AM

man this has been an utter disaster

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 2:17 AM

kira pl;ease go to slee p

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:17 AM

says you, awake, texting me in the gc

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 2:19 AM

i;m gojng to bed, don't sta yup too late

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:19 AM

wait no i take it back come back i need friends  
ann please ily

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436547947528244/morgana.png)**studio ghibli creature irl** \- Today at 2:20 AM

go 2 bed akira

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:20 AM

sleep is for peasants. i, the leader of the epic phantom thieves of hearts, need no sleep

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 2:21 AM

Akira, please go to bed.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:21 AM

how come you can stay awake but i can't?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 2:21 AM

Im trying but I cant fall asleep

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:21 AM

woah there  
you can't be goro, your punctuation's all wrong, who are you faker

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 2:22 AM

faker? i think you're the fake hedgehog around here

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:22 AM

bAHAHHWLDMADAJSDHAH WHAT  
GORO ARE YOU OKAY

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 2:23 AM

Apologies, Futaba took my phone.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:23 AM

i apologize for nothing

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:23 AM

you shouldn't  
anyways welcome to the first official meeting of the Council Of Sleep Deprivation

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:23 AM

ah yes, i see you are a man of culture as well  
what will we discuss today

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 2:24 AM

Do you think Takemi-san has medication to help you sleep?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:24 AM

can't u just ask maruki to get you a prescription if you can't sleep at all

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 2:24 AM

He's a therapist, not a psychiatrist

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:24 AM

whats the difference

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:24 AM

a psychiatrist can give you medicine but a therapist can't

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:25 AM

damnit

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436582667714570/zenkichi.png)**i'll huff and i'll puff** \- Today at 2:25 AM

Why are you all awake? Shouldn't you be asleep?  
It is rather late

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:25 AM

we can't sleep :/

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436582667714570/zenkichi.png)**i'll huff and i'll puff** \- Today at 2:25 AM

Ah, I see.  
I expect it from Akechi-kun, but what about the two of you?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:26 AM

i have chronic insomnia and akira goes through periods of it for a few weeks sometimes

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:26 AM

why do u expect it from goro tho

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436582667714570/zenkichi.png)**i'll huff and i'll puff** \- Today at 2:26 AM

It's an assumption based on the work we do.  
The majority of people working in legal issues agree, many times we have to stay up to write reports and such, so our sleep schedule isn't as stable as we'd like.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:26 AM

of course, it's just boring detective things, i don't wanna know.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 2:27 AM

Ah, yes. You'd be right, Hasegawa-san. I had to stay up last night to work on the report of a case I'm working on, so the effects of the coffee I had to drink still hasn't left me, I'm afraid.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:27 AM

i said i didn't wanna know. boooring, this conversation's gonna cure my insomnia

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 2:27 AM

Would that not be a good thing, though?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:27 AM

shhhhhhh.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436582667714570/zenkichi.png)**i'll huff and i'll puff** \- Today at 2:27 AM

I thought so. Though I didn't think they'd be giving that kind of strain to a high schooler.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 2:28 AM

They weren't going to. They intended for me to do a bit less than the average worker there because of my age, but I insisted.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:28 AM

goooorooo this convo's boring  
come over here i wanna cuddle it'll help me sleep

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 2:28 AM

Alright, I'll turn off my phone and come. It was a nice chat, Hasegawa-san.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436582667714570/zenkichi.png)**i'll huff and i'll puff** \- Today at 2:28 AM

It was, though I don't think you should put that much on yourself yet. There will be plenty of time to do more work as you get older, enjoy your teenage years with your friends.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:28 AM

solid agree, i could use more goro cuddling time

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:29 AM

blegh, akira's corny, akechi's boring and zenkichi's a dad. i can't handle this.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436582667714570/zenkichi.png)**i'll huff and i'll puff** \- Today at 2:29 AM

Why don't you try going to bed again then?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:29 AM

i wanna but now that akechi's moved over, akira won't stop whispering to him and he won't stop giggling >:/  
i'm gonna kick them hold on

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**domo arigato miss robotto** \- Today at 2:29 AM

It sounds like you're all having fun. Tell me how it went tomorrow!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:31 AM

will do sophia-chan  
all i'm saying for now is that akechi is banned from the kitchen, and we're never doing karaoke ever again [and by that i mean we're totally doing it again!!!]

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**domo arigato miss robotto** \- Today at 2:31 AM

Oh?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:31 AM

sorry! can't say anything rn! will talk when everyone else is awake tho  
good night sophia-chan, goodnight kichi!!!!!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**domo arigato miss robotto** \- Today at 2:31 AM

Good night, Futaba-chan! Sleep well.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436582667714570/zenkichi.png)**i'll huff and i'll puff** \- Today at 2:46 AM

Good night, I'll be looking forward to the stories of your misadventures.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**domo arigato miss robotto** \- Today at 2:46 AM

Shouldn't you sleep now, Hasegawa-san? It is rather late.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436582667714570/zenkichi.png)**i'll huff and i'll puff** \- Today at 2:46 AM

Yes, I'm going to bed right now. Good night Sophia.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**domo arigato miss robotto** \- Today at 2:47 AM

Good night! Sleep well.

* * *

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 1:02 PM

what the eff

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 1:04 PM

ryuji shut up i don't wanna wake up y et

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 1:04 PM

WELL U'RE TYPING HERE SO U'VE ALREADY WOKEN UP

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**domo arigato miss robotto** \- Today at 1:04 PM

Good morning, did you all sleep well?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 1:05 PM

naaah, i kept waking up at 3 am and hearing kira talk to akechi >:/  
how the hell am i supposed to sleep w/ kira indirectly talking my ear off

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 1:05 PM

i thought my kick to his shin would stop them but apparently it didn't  
curse the honeymoon phase of a relationship, legend has it we'll get akira back from it's grasps

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:05 PM

shuddup we just got together like a week ago i wanna show off :(  
wait like 2 more weeks and i'll go back to normal

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 1:05 PM

somehow i doubt it considering that valentine's is in like 12 days

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:05 PM

WAIT VALENTINE'S IS IN 12 DAYS

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 1:05 PM

yeah, it's the 2nd of feb akira

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 1:06 PM

kurusu akira, i regret to inform you that you have been banned from my presence for 24 hours on the 14th of february  
p.s. ann stop being a hypocrite, you practically just got over your honeymoon phase with haru

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 1:06 PM

i'm sayin' it right now, akechi haru and ann can't effin talk to me on valentine's

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:06 PM

the betrayal is strong in this one, i can't believe it. i'll be with goro all day, so i won't be able to come see you just because i'm with my bf?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 1:06 PM

i'm sorry man.... it's just for one day... on the 15th we can go to bbb...?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:06 PM

my poor maiden heart has been shattered, i will never trust again. shame on you, sakamoto

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 1:06 PM

COME ON MAN NOW UR CALLING ME SAKAMOTO

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:06 PM

it's too late... in my time of need, goro-chan is the only one who will love me like you never did

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 1:06 PM

kira come on man... i'll pay if thats whatcha want??

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:06 PM

i thought you were bro, but turns out... you were just fam... ~~i'm jk btw ily don't be actually upset... mwah... also we can go to bbb on the 15th...~~

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 1:06 PM

NO MAN DON'T SAY THAT ~~it's cool man i know ur jk, ilyt bro who do u think i am... and cool bro, i'll be waiting in shibuya...~~

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 1:06 PM

as if i'd want to spend my valentine's with you instead of my beautiful, lovely, amazing, talented girlfriend

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 1:07 PM

Ann, we should go to that new café for Valentine's, I've heard they have great cakes ❤︎!!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 1:07 PM

oh my god ily

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 1:07 PM

!! I love you too! I'll pay, since you paid last time we went outside~

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 1:07 PM

in hindsight i agree with ryuji, nobody who is in a relationship is allowed near me on valentine's. also haru ann i can't believe this blasphemy against leblanc, horrific

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 1:07 PM

Good evening, everyone. How are you all?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 1:08 PM

ann don't do it i don't want to hear him talk any more than i have to

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 1:08 PM

akechi it's valentine's in 12 days

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 1:08 PM

Oh, I almost forgot! Thank you for reminding me, Takamaki-san.  
@i'm bringing sexy back, I managed to get an off day for Valentine's, so I'll be free then!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:08 PM

bold of you to assume i wouldn't have just taken you from your work forcefully if you hadn't gotten an off day  
i'm glad you did tho, we can go to the movies and a fancy restaurant, i have some money saved over from my part times

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 1:09 PM

Haha, right! That'd be lovely, though I insist on splitting the bill. ❤︎ Also, I think your behavior with your part time jobs is a bit... unhealthy. Please take care of yourself.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:09 PM

pfft, how gentlemanly ❤︎❤︎ shh, you're one to talk mr. workaholic, i'll be fine i'm a big boy

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 1:09 PM

STOP BEING CHEESY IN OUR GENERAL GC THERE ARE 10 OTHER PEOPLE HERE GET A ROOM

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:09 PM

awww is my little sis angry that she's single :0

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 1:09 PM

she is, get exposed futaba wwwwww

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 1:10 PM

this is harassment, @my bro. my homie. @'it's not sexual harassment, it's art' @the groups braincell  
@see that girl, watch that scene @studio ghibli creature irl @domo arigato miss robotto single bitches gang unite, we must decide what to do

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 1:10 PM

Is there anything wrong with being single?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:10 PM

no it just makes you easy to bully if you're single and insecure about it

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 1:10 PM

Ah, I see. I feel no particular way about my relationship status, so I don't know what Futaba is asking of me.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 1:11 PM

shuddup inari, you know fully well even if you're alright w being single it's still annoying when losers like akira and akechi and ann and haru shove their relationship status into ur face (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 1:11 PM

i have an idea!!!!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 1:11 PM

wow, for once in your life ( •᷄ὤ•᷅)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:11 PM

alright, who taught futaba how to use those kaomojis

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 1:11 PM

I ALREADY KNEW YOU FOOL I JUST DIDN'T USE THEM CUZ YOU INVITED YOUR PROFESSIONAL ASS BF HERE WITHOUT OUR CONSENT

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:11 PM

and apparently i'm the one that's making it about my relationship status, smh

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 1:12 PM

LISTEN TO MY IDEA...

**[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 1:12 PM

I HAVE AN IDEA, IT'S BRILLIANT!!!!!!!

ALL OF US THAT ARE SINGLE CAN HANG OUT AS A GROUP ON VALENTINE'S AND NOT INVITE THE OTHERS

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the groups braincell** \- Today at 1:12 PM

Is this necessary? This doesn't seem like a really big deal.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 1:12 PM

YES. this is necessary.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 1:12 PM

no it isn't

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 1:13 PM

YES IT IS

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 1:13 PM

@studio ghibli creature irl is this necessary

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436547947528244/morgana.png)**studio ghibli creature irl** \- Today at 1:13 PM

how can i help you, my dearest ann-dono?  
oh. nyo, it doesn't really seem nyecesasry...

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 1:13 PM

SHUT UP MAKOTO N MONA, WE'RE GONNA DO IT ANYWAYS.  
EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANNA DO IT I'LL JUST KIDNAP YOU

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 1:14 PM

Oh no.

* * *

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 3:53 PM

Apologies for being almost 3 hours late to the conversation, however, I must ask;  
Did Futaba really just stop discussing her idea for Valentine's?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 3:57 PM

no i assumed she just made a separate gc to talk about it with the others

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 3:58 PM

Ah, I see.  
Thank you, Takamaki-san.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 3:58 PM

don't worry about it!! also, you can just call me ann

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 3:58 PM

Alright. Thank you, Ann.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 4:02 PM

screw you ann ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 4:03 PM

sakura futaba found dead in ohio after being called out by takamaki ann, more at 7

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436540062105620/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 4:03 PM

screw you too akira, this is unfair!!!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**domo arigato miss robotto** \- Today at 4:28 PM

I never found out why Akechi-san was banned from the kitchen...

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 4:29 PM

I... think thats for the best.


	3. fire, blood, legal debates about japan and an accidental plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> black condor kinnie - Today at 12:05 AM
> 
> This entire conversation has been rather... unique to read.  
> However I will kindly request a change of topic
> 
> really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow? - Today at 12:05 AM
> 
> oh, so now the kid with mommy AND daddy issues is gonna preach to us
> 
> literal summary:
> 
> futaba and akira recount the events that transpired in the sleepover, ann accidentally starts a debate and akechi overshares about one of their more public cases

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706449167601369088/thieves.png) **心の怪盗団！**  
 _i'm bringing sexy back, my bro. my homie., and 10 others._

* * *

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 11:51 AM

SDKJSDKSDJKDS SOPHI I'M SORRY I FORGOT

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**domo arigato miss robotto** \- Today at 11:51 AM

No, it's fine! We always have today, right?

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 11:52 AM

ya sure we can talk about it rn ackshually

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:52 AM

please don't bully goro he isn't here to defend himself

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 11:52 AM

is he dead

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 11:52 AM

Only on the inside.  
...Did I say that right?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:52 AM

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAH GORO  
IT WAS PERFECT

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 11:52 AM

i was so concerned that futaba stole his phone again until i read the second message

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 11:53 AM

local detective makes a joke: world explodes

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 11:53 AM

I suppose I only wanted to make a lasting impression.  
I've been assigned a case in Kyoto, so I'll be travelling there for the investigation.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:53 AM

you'll be back for valentine's, right??

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 11:53 AM

Of course! Even if they extend the time I must stay there, I'll still try to be back in time.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 11:53 AM

doesn't the bullet train take like, 2 hours to reach kyoto  
i mean either way you get to visit akane-chan!!! give her a hug for us

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 11:54 AM

isn't zenkichi w/ akane rn?? that's why he's in kyoto and not here

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:54 AM

@i'll huff and i'll puff

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436582667714570/zenkichi.png) **i'll huff and i'll puff** \- Today at 11:54 AM

Ah, yes I am.  
We'd be glad to have you as a guest, Akechi-kun.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 11:54 AM

Thank you, but please, don't feel obliged. I wouldn't want to intrude.  
Anyways, how are you all today? I still have to wait for a co-worker to arrive before we get to the bullet train, so I have some time to chat.

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 11:54 AM

HOLD ON THERE SISTER  
DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT FROM THE DISASTER YOU CAUSED AT LEBLANC YESTERDAY YOU SNAKE

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 11:55 AM

That honestly wasn't my intention! It just slipped my mind...

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 11:55 AM

LIAR  
LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FI- ok anyways, @domo arigato miss robotto come here and let me tell you a story

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**domo arigato miss robotto** \- Today at 11:55 AM

You don't have to tell me if it makes Akechi-san upset, I just want everyone to be comfortable.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 11:55 AM

him being upset over it is invalid we had to spend hours @ takemi's cuz aki was bleeding

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**domo arigato miss robotto** \- Today at 11:55 AM

Well, now I'm just curious. Why was Akira bleeding?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:55 AM

goro tried to open a soda bottle and accidentally shot the cap at my forehead

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 11:56 AM

ah yes, the normal sleepover:  
karaoke, curry, akira getting shot, spending hours at takemi's office because we were terrified, having to put out a fire, horror movies

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**domo arigato miss robotto** \- Today at 11:56 AM

...Why was there a fire?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:57 AM

makoto was helping me cook curry for everyone but she had to leave for a bit cuz sae was calling her  
goro offered to help me while she was gone and he ended up starting a fire in the kitchen

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 11:57 AM

didn't he get the soda cuz he felt bad about the fire

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 11:57 AM

yeah but was that valid when he almost killed kira with the bottle cap right afterwards

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the group's braincell** \- Today at 11:57 AM

This is why I insisted that you wait for me to return, Akira.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:57 AM

HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT 1. GORO CAN'T COOK AND 2. I WOULD SOON GET SHOT

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 11:59 AM

I'm so so sorry! If anything got damaged in the café, I'll pay for its repairs and apologize to Boss personally. And Akira, I can't apologize enough, it wasnt my intention.  
Please tell me if you feel ill or your wound starts to hurt again, I'll pay for your hospital bills too, so you don't have to worry about it. Your health is a priority.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:59 AM

goro it's okay i don't think you legitimately meant to shoot me  
i feel fine takemi said it wasn't that serious of an injury. the experience was fkin hilarious though holy shit

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 11:59 AM

Apologies again, it was the worst way the day could've gone...  
I didn't expect helping you out a little bit would have been that difficult.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:59 AM

goro it's o k a y leblanc is fine i double triple checked in the morning  
its kinda where i live so i had to make sure it was all good y'know i don't wanna die before i've seen hatsune miku live

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my homie. my bro.** \- Today at 12:00 PM

how the hell is helping with curry hard u only gotta do like 2 things n kira does everything else  
i'll never recover from first seeing a fire in leblanc, having to help makoto and haru put it out and then having kira show up bleeding from his forehead man

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 12:00 PM

It was a... rather big surprise, but it was still an alright day.  
Akira wasn't seriously harmed and Leblanc didn't get damaged before we put the fire out, so it could've been worse. I had fun before the fire started!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:00 PM

this is very wholesome and sweet and i love you sumire but oh my god "i had fun before the fire started" is one hell of a sentence

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the group's braincell** \- Today at 12:01 AM

She's right, though. Looking on the positive is a better way to go about it anyways.

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:01 AM

sojiro definitely isn't looking on the positive of things, as a matter of fact he is rather disappointed

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 12:01 PM

Only disappointed? I expected him to be at least angry that we almost burnt the café down.

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:01 AM

1\. WE didn't do it, akechi did  
2\. he expected it to happen eventually, he was just disappointed it was ol detective conan over there

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**domo arigato miss robotto** \- Today at 12:02 PM

Wow, that sounds rather hectic! I'm glad nobody was hurt though.  
@black condor kinnie, don't feel that guilty about it! It was an accident.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:02 AM

yeah like why would goro shoot me lol  
actually a few days ago i had a dream i was in sum dark room all bruised n shit, sae was being intimidating and talking 2 me abt stuff i don't remember, then goro came and shot me

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:02 AM

what kinda fever dream

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my homie. my bro.** \- Today at 12:02 PM

why were u even in sum dark room all bruised man

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:03 AM

omg akira you didn't tell me you were psychic

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:03 AM

pfft yes i have prophetic dreams, i charge 20000 yen per reading  
however ryuji to answer your question i think it was cuz i got caught stealing from a casino and also sae was all goth mommi

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the group's braincell** \- Today at 12:03 AM

If I could ban you, I would.  
Please never describe my sister as a "goth mommi" ever again.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:03 AM

wait was she a goth mommi in the dark room too, and if so why did you not mention this

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:04 AM

nonono she was only goth mommi in the casino but after i got arrested she went back to normal

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the group's braincell** \- Today at 12:04 AM

Please stop.

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:04 AM

akira do you need therapy i don't think dreaming about your friend's older sister as a goth mommi is a good thing  
ALSO ALSO SEEING MAKOTO TYPE 'GOTH MOMMI' WAS A GIFT TO HUMANITY

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:04 AM

i ain't no coward i already got a hot therapist to vent out my issues to

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:04 AM

let me correct that sentence for you, i think you meant:  
"i ain't no coward i already got a hot therapist to vent out my daddy issues to"

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:05 AM

shut the fuck up little miss mommy issues

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 12:05 AM

This entire conversation has been rather... unique to read.  
However I will kindly request a change of topic

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:05 AM

oh, so now the kid with mommy AND daddy issues is gonna preach to us

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:05 AM

do akechi haru n makoto count as kids if they're all 18

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 12:06 PM

Not in the west, seeing as the age of majority there is 18. In Japan, the age of majority is generally accepted to be 20, so they do still count as children as they don't have legal autonomy.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the group's braincell** \- Today at 12:06 AM

You're right, 18 is the age in which you gain political independence and the end of your welfare protections, so it is debatable. 18-19 year olds are better described as being 'almost adults'.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 12:06 PM

That is only legally speaking, though. In terms of culture, some treat 15+ year olds as adults as they've completed their compulsory education and are able to get a job, no?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the group's braincell** \- Today at 12:07 AM

That might be true, but nobody in this group except Zenkichi has legal autonomy, and we are all still required to be under a legal guardian. Hypothetically, Akechi-kun could be adopted legally until he turns 20.

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:07 AM

ok this is too much i did not ask for this

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:08 AM

so can i call you guys kids or not

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my homie. my bro.** \- Today at 12:08 PM

u can vote when you turn 18 so u ain't a kid anymore

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**domo arigato miss robotto** \- Today at 12:08 PM

But shouldn't we base the age of majority on what age you don't have to legally depend on your parents anymore?

**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:09 PM

STOP THIS DEBATE I DON'T WANT TO KNOW

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:09 PM

can we please not get into a legal debate

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 12:09 PM

I've always been of the stance that the age of majority is 20, since as others have said, it is the age where you gain legal autonomy from your legal guardians and are not tried as juvenile anymore

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:09 PM

i love you all but please lets not clog up the chat with this

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:10 PM

WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANNA DO WHEN YOU GROW UP

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:10 PM

coming at us with the hard hitting questions i c  
idk i haven't thought much about it, i more just wanna pass and think about it later

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 12:10 PM

I would like to continue my detective work.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my homie. my bro.** \- Today at 12:10 PM

idk man i haven't thought about it since the track team disbanded :/

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:11 PM

oof. lets not go down this path it's too early to talk about how much we hate kamoshida

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:11 PM

it's never too early to talk about how much we hate kamoshida

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 12:11 PM

The case with Kamoshida intrigues me. He had been tormenting the students for years wih no consequences, and yet one day he gets arrested on evidence that showed up out of nowhere? The same happened with Madarame, Kaneshiro, Okumura and Shido, correct?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my homie. my bro.** \- Today at 12:11 PM

idc how it happened as long as those assholes are in jail where they belong

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 12:11 PM

It truly is bizarre how all our members prior to meeting Yoshizawa-san are all victims of the ones who suddenly had evidence condemning them of otherwise unprovable crimes .  
What a peculiar coincidence.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:12 PM

yeah, honestly i kind of wanna know what happened too. originally i thought it was just a stroke of luck that kamoshida got found out, but it's gone way past suspicious now.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 12:12 PM

Oh, it gets even stranger. All the convicted criminals kept bringing up a young girl in blue with long platinum hair and yellow eyes. Originally it meant nothing, but they had no way of knowing what the other convicts were going to say unless they were involved in some conspiracy.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my homie. my bro.** \- Today at 12:12 PM

i mean i'd believe that kamoshithead was just making it up but idk why some bigshot like shido would go along with some pervert teacher at some academy he couldn't give a shit about

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:12 PM

a young girl in blue with long platinum hair and yellow eyes, huh?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 12:12 PM

Yes, it's bizarre, isn't it? We still have no conclusive evidence of such girl even existing.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the group's braincell** \- Today at 12:13 AM

Truly. But I don't believe it's any good to worry about it here, since the majority of us are just regular high school students.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 12:13 PM

Of course.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:13 PM

y'know i've been wondering, why do we call everyone by their first names, but everyone except me still calls goro by his surname?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my homie. my bro.** \- Today at 12:13 PM

idk man it's just what i'm used to ig

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the group's braincell** \- Today at 12:13 AM

Akechi-kun, would you prefer if I referred to you by your given name?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 12:13 PM

It's no big issue considering how much time we've spent together. If you'd prefer to call me either Akechi or Goro, I wouldn't mind.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the group's braincell** \- Today at 12:13 AM

Alright, Goro.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 12:13 PM

Well, it's about time I get on my bullet train to Kyoto. I'll see you all shortly.  
Oh, and Akira, why on Earth would I ever shoot you on purpose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how i created an accidental plot, but i did so ??? idk


	4. a big brother complex sometimes makes your brother want to bury himself alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'it's not art, it's sexual harassment' - Today at 12:15 PM  
> we are so lucky goro is a regular stable human being because otherwise kira would be dead in a few days time 
> 
> i'm bringing sexy back - Today at 12:16 PM  
> correct, goro is the powerhouse of the relationship 
> 
> really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow? - Today at 12:16 PM  
> niijima makoto is the powerhouse of the phantom thieves 
> 
> i'm bringing sexy back - Today at 12:16 PM  
> HOLY FCUCK YES 
> 
> literal summary:  
> the phantom thieves aren't good students, akira and ryuji are bros, everyone else is a disaster and nobody has a stable family except maybe sumire or ann

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706449167601369088/thieves.png) **心の怪盗団！**  
_i'm bringing sexy back, my bro. my homie., and 10 others._

* * *

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:15 PM

i didn't think you would, but that comment just makes me afraid  
i mean highkey i wouldn't mind if goro shot me

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:15 PM

hey google how do i delete someone else's texts  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:15 PM

kira idk if thats healthy  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:15 PM

sad!  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:15 PM

tHAT AIN'T A GOOD REACTION TO ANN'S MESSAGE  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:15 PM

we are so lucky goro is a regular stable human being because otherwise kira would be dead in a few days time  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:16 PM

correct, goro is the powerhouse of the relationship  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:16 PM

niijima makoto is the powerhouse of the phantom thieves  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:16 PM

HOLY FCUCK YES  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:16 PM

holy cuck  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 12:16 PM

Sigh.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:16 PM

OUCH WE WERE HIT BY THE SIGH OF DISAPPOINTMENT FROM MOMMI MAKOTO  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:17 PM

MOMMI MAKOTO PFFFFFFFT  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:17 PM

is being a mommi just a trait all niijimas have  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:17 PM

studious mommi and goth mommi  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 12:17 PM

@black condor kinnie Do you think I'd be able to get a cease and desist on Futaba, Ann and Akira?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment' -** Today at 12:19 PM

is he dead why ain't he responding  
oh wait he's on the bullet train  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:19 PM

i miss him already :(((  
@my homie. my bro. you wanna move the plan to go to bbb from the 15th to after school  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 12:19 PM

sure man i mean i don't got shit to do so  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 12:19 PM

Have you all been texting during your entire lesson at school?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:20 PM

i completely forgot all of you were at school, which is very not fresh of me considering i am sittin alone in leblanc rn  
how did i block out the lack of akira and morgana in this cafe  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:20 PM

i'm more surprised that makoto didn't tell us off for it  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 12:20 PM

I stopped trying long ago, when you made it clear that you had no intention of listening to me.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:20 PM

WAIT SO THATS WHY SUMIRE N HARU WEREN'T TALKING [i mean sumire spoke once but she wasn't there for 99% of it]  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 12:20 PM

I'm glad to know some of us value our education, at least.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:21 PM

but mako-chan aren't you texting in class too  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:21 PM

just student council prez benefits  
holy shit ann you made her put her phone away smh  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:21 PM

oopsie! ryuji put his away too right after yusuke called us out  
p.s. kira you might wanna put your phone away cuz i think ushimaru-sensei's gonna try to murder you  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:21 PM

when is he not trying to murder me tbh  
but ok fine i'll put my phone away, c y'all after school  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 12:22 PM

lame  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 4:29 PM

ok ryuji n i are in bbb and we're vibing and i'm happy but it's been well over 2 hours and goro has still not checked his phone at all  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 4:30 PM

damn you're right he hasn't seen any of our messages  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 4:30 PM

meh it's ok they probably took the guy str8 to the investigating thing. he'll hopefully be back by the end of the day  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 4:30 PM

It's okay, Akira! He is an awfully busy person, but I'm sure everything's okay.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 4:30 PM

yeah ik he usually goes with a bunch of other people so he's safe n all, i'm just sad i can't romantically bully him  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 4:30 PM

wdmadjhakjdhasdansb romantic bullying  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 4:31 PM

KIRA KIRA MAN  
LETS GO TO PROTEIN LOVERS  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 4:31 PM

Y E S ! ! !  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 5:08 PM

why do our conversations always vary in who's talking, but akira always has to be there  
and whenever he isn't there we stop talking  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 5:09 PM

I'm not sure. It's always been like this, hasn't it?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 5:09 PM

yeah, it has  
like 99% of the time if we're hanging out either akira is there or he shows up halfway through  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 5:09 PM

You're right. Whether its in text or real life, Akira's the only one thats almost always there no matter what.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 5:09 PM

OK LETS CHANGE THAT  
@see that girl, watch that scene @'it's not sexual harassment, it's art' @domo arigato miss robotto @i'll huff and i'll puff SHOW UP AND LETS TALK  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 5:09 PM

mona is Invalid  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 5:10 PM

i mean isn't he with kira n ryuji  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 5:10 PM

I believe so! It'll be nice to talk to everyone else for a while.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 5:10 PM

I agree. I admit, I have not been as active in this group as I'd like, but this is a rather good opportunity for me to spent some time with you all.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436582667714570/zenkichi.png)**i'll huff and i'll puff** \- Today at 5:10 PM

Apologies, I don't think I'll be able to spend much time online. Work is piling up given some... unusual circumstances.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 5:10 PM

It's okay. Your work is important, after all.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 5:11 PM

o yea btw zen, hows goro? akira's ~~worried~~ in despair that he can't bully him  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436582667714570/zenkichi.png)**i'll huff and i'll puff** \- Today at 5:11 PM

He's alright. He arrived around 3 hours ago, but I'm not exactly sure why he hasn't had an opportunity to check his phone.  
I haven't seen him since he first arrived.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 5:11 PM

eh he's probably okay, friends give me music suggestions  
i'll start: listen to number two by TAKUTO  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 5:11 PM

english music recs:  
soaked - benee, bottom is a rock - mother mother, real men - mitski  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 5:11 PM

of course ann comes in clutch with the western music recs  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 5:12 PM

I'll be sure to give your recommendations a listen, Ann. I myself do not listen to much music, let alone English tracks. It'll be nice to broaden my horizons.  
As for Futaba, Number Two is a good track. The symbolism behind the video and lyrics is very well thought out. I wonder how I'll be able to implement elements of it into my art...  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 5:12 PM

Aha, good luck with it, Yusuke. I admire your dedication to your craft, it seems to be almost always present in your mind.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 5:12 PM

Of course. It's a simple thing I've gotten used to, after all, there are many different unexpected things in life that'd spark inspiration to create art. It'd be a waste to simply let it go by.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 5:13 PM

Yeah, I understand that. There are a lot of unexpected things that'd inspire me in regards to my gymnastics!  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 5:13 PM

yeah solid agree, a lotta stuff i try out is inspired by other stuff i see in my daily life, so i guess it's the same for me too.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 5:13 PM

mhm! it's the same with my modelling. a lot of different things can motivate me to try a different theme for my gigs!  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 5:14 PM

Yes, I agree! Inspiration can come in many different forms.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 5:36 PM

man, that conversation died  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 5:36 PM

yeah. what makes it different when akira's here?  
he probably just has a skill for keeping conversations going, he's perfect at everything tbh  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 5:37 PM

Maybe it's because we're just more used to having him around, so it's a bit difficult to get used to him not being there.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 5:37 PM

Perhaps. It isn't bad for us to be more active when we're all present, though.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 5:37 PM

yeah, but sometimes i'm just bored and i wanna talk to y'all but aki's hanging out with someone else and we can't keep anything going  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 6:41 PM

i'll be contacting my lawyer, i'm taking you all to court  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 6:41 PM

Hi Akira! How was your day with Ryuji?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 6:41 PM

it was fun, i like hanging out with my bro  
i can't believe i left for a few hours and suddenly my friends are planning a revolution against me  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 6:42 PM

KIRA NO WE DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 6:42 PM

like what 👀 i didn't say anything luv  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 6:42 PM

idk, i don't want you to be upset and think we don't like having you in conversations just cuz we can't talk when you aren't there  
you've done so much for us so it'd be pretty rude of us to just turn around and make you feel bad for it  
  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 6:42 PM

nah, nah, ann you're just panicking  
it's cool how would any of you truly be able to dislike having me around? i'm a treasure to the public  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 6:42 PM

She's right, though. We wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you through a misunderstanding.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 6:42 PM

cmon yusuke it's alright  
i agree with it actually, y'all should talk normally when i'm not there cuz like, we do it when sumire or makoto or haru or ryuji aren't there too  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 6:43 PM

yeah, like kechi's been gone for practically half of the day n yet we've been able to talk without him  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 6:43 PM

yeah, i know i'm as brilliant, bright and hot as the sun but the gc doesn't revolve around me unfortunately  
n besides it's weird going n playing shogi with hifumi or smth, coming back to leblanc n checking the gc, only to see that nobody spoke at all cuz i wasn't there  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 6:43 PM

If you say it's alright, then I will believe you.  
But please, if you ever feel upset, don't be afraid to confide in us. We're just as much there for you as you are for us.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 6:43 PM

i know, don't worry  
anyways how y'all been?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 6:44 PM

i been good i been good  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 6:44 PM

I've been doing alright. I only recently finished one of the pieces I was set to give in to my sensei at Kosei, so I finally have the time to be more active in this group chat.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 6:44 PM

king.  
lowkey we should have a group hangout thing where yusuke tries to teach us how to paint and watches us fail like toddlers  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 6:43 PM

that surprisingly sounds like a lot of fun even tho 90% of us have no traditional artistic talent

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 6:44 PM

Oooh, that sounds fun. We should do it some time.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 6:44 PM

Unfortunately, I will not be able to lend you my own art supplies, so you may have to bring your own.  
But otherwise, I agree, it sounds fun. It would be nice to share my passion with my closest friends.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 6:44 PM

ahahahahahaha, of course... it'd be great to show you all my talent in art.....  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 6:44 PM

so ann doesn't have any artistic talent either  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 6:44 PM

hey, don't make assumptions!  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 6:45 PM

yusuke man i'm so glad u aren't giving us your tools  
cuz they're real expensive right  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 6:45 PM

Yes, they are.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 6:45 PM

It's a good idea, but we should do it sometime after Valentine's day, since Goro will be busy in Kyoto until around that day.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 6:45 PM

aye aye, captain!  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 6:46 PM

cool. i'll buy everyone the supplies, y'all don't have to pay me back i got a shit ton of extra money cuz i got like 5 bonuses pfft  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 6:46 PM

No, no, I insist! I have a lot of leftover money to give now that I'm technically the fourth president of Okumura Foods. I'll help you out!  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 6:46 PM

d'aw haru, bless you ily  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 6:46 PM

I love you too, Ann!!  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 6:47 PM

wholesome lesbians  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 6:47 PM

Alright, so Haru and Akira will get the supplies, and we'll decide the place and time later on, correct?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 6:47 PM

Correct. We'll discuss this more in depth later on, I have some business to attend to at the moment, so I must leave for a small while.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 6:47 PM

yeah, it's cool!! i wanna watch the new ep of featherman rn anyways, so i'll tap out too!! gl @i'm bringing sexy back @our sugar mommy  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 6:48 PM

tanks luv.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 6:48 PM

Thank you Futaba! We'll do our best.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436551801831434/sophia.png)**domo arigato miss robotto** \- Today at 9:21 PM

Wow! You all sure have been active today.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:22 PM

yeah i mean like, i enjoy having friends so  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment** \- Today at 9:22 PM

who doesn't   
hey kira did you do ur hw for kawakami? i'm too tired to write rn  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:22 PM

queen of not doing homework  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:22 PM

yeah i did it u can have my notes  
sent in dms  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 9:22 PM

I'm not sure whether to be disappointed or disappointed.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:22 PM

thank you!  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 9:24 PM

wait kira u're like one of the top 2nd year students right  
why do u not tutor me more often  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 9:25 PM

We have study groups, you just never pay attention.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:25 PM

c-c-c-called oooout!!!  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 9:25 PM

Sakamoto-kun, I heard Ann once say that you never studied before exams,  
is that true?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 9:26 PM

u can just call me ryuji it's cool  
also like, yea ig... i used to but it never sticks man  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:26 PM

is it that it never sticks or do you just not learn properly?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 9:26 PM

hell if i know  
hey wait whats that supposed to mean!?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:28 PM

never change, ryuji  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:28 PM

i disagree with this statement, shame on you akira  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:28 PM

you can't put shame onto me i'm your older brother  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:29 PM

sometimes i forget you, sojiro and futaba aren't actually related  
you have crackhead family energy  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:29 PM

GOOD  
akira can be my foster brother because sakura akira doesn't sound cool  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:29 PM

oh wow ok then futaba  
feck you too  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:30 PM

<3  
i love you too big broooo  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment** \- Today at 9:37 PM

please never call akira big bro again  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 9:38 PM

I didn't see anything wrong with it, what's the problem?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:38 PM

ann are you trying to tell me i'm not worthy of being a big brother  
i'll have you know i've been a certified older sibling for like 13 years   
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment** \- Today at 9:38 PM

wait you have actual siblings????????  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:39 PM

unfortunately

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:39 PM

[   
  
  
](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707479062486188062/unknown.png)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:39 PM

G L A D L Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit talking your garbage family with your chosen family > everything else  
> thanks for reading, if you notice any typos or errors in my code, please leave a comment or message me on my twitter/tumblr so i can fix it!


	5. a new foe has appeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow? - Today at 10:46 AM  
> what the fuck is going on
> 
> i'm bringing sexy back - Today at 10:46 AM  
> i put my phone away for like 5 minutes and yusuke's flirting with my brother  
> idk if u wanna do that suke he's like 2 years younger than you
> 
> 'it's not sexual harassment, it's art' - Today at 10:45 AM  
> That was certainly not my intention! He just seemed like an interesting individual!
> 
> literal summary:  
> akira gets peer pressured into adding his brother to the gc, yusuke gets along with him and futaba is worried

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706449167601369088/thieves.png) **心の怪盗団！**  
 _i'm bringing sexy back, my bro. my homie., and 10 others._

* * *

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:40 PM

aight chief how many sibs u got

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:40 PM

3, all younger than me  
in order from oldest to youngest it goes me - my brother - my sister - my other sister  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:40 PM

oh wow that sounds miserable  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:40 PM

it is miserable  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:40 PM

how old are all of you  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:41 PM

me - turning 18, my brother - turning 16, my sister - turning 12, my other sister - turning 9  
i had been alive for 2 years and my parents already decided "nah this ain't it lets try again"  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:41 PM

i doubt they succeeded nobody could replace the one and only kurusu akira

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:41 PM

i'd be flattered if you weren't 100% right  
highkey they got reasons to disown all of us we're just waiting until they snap  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:41 PM

elaborate

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:43 PM

i have a criminal record, my brother intends on disowning himself and changing his last name, my sister got mad at my parents for sending me to tokyo but then they got mad back at her, and idk about my other sister cuz she's still not even 8 yet

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:43 PM

your brother sounds like a legend, whats his name  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:43 PM

ren  
his legal name is kurusu ren but he insists he's going to change his name to amamiya ren when he turns 20 and honestly good for him  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:44 PM

king, we love to hear it  
delinquency runs in the children. one of them got sued for assault, one is disowning himself and one is yelling at her parents  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:44 PM

slowly but surely, the severity of our delinquent acts gets lesser and lesser   
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:44 PM

your other sister has a lot to live up to, nobody can top big bro aki in regards to his delinquent acts  
however this ren fellow interests me, continue speaking  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:45 PM

me and ren are bizarre because our entire family has straight hair and yet we came out of the womb with these gorgeous curls  
tldr he just looks like me but slightly younger and doesn't wear glasses cuz our fam has p good eyesight  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:45 PM

i keep forgetting you don't actually need glasses  
tell me more  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:45 PM

uhhhh  
he's more quiet and calculated than me but he's a massive nerd and a little bitch sometimes, we have a hate/love bond  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:45 PM

how is he a nerd 👀👀👀  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:46 PM

i'm not going to continue because soon you'll be asking me if i can give you his contact info  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:46 PM

HEY I NEED TO GET ACQUAINTED WITH MORE KIDS MY AGE RIGHT ALL I HAVE IS SUMI  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:47 PM

smfh i'll add him to this gc sometime and then delete him like our parents should have  
he needs friends anyways he has like 2 back home  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:47 PM

👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:47 PM

ok mona won't stop yelling at me so imma go to sleep goodnite  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:48 PM

disappointed but not surprised, have a nice day  
  
  


* * *

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 10:26 AM

i just read that convo and man u didn't tell me u had sibs :/

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:26 AM

yeah, i mean kira always acted brotherly to futaba but i didn't expect it'd be cuz he's actually a brother y'know

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:27 AM

idk it never came up

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:27 AM

mhm, yes, interesting  
add the kid akira you coward  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:27 AM

why do you want my little brother here so badly

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)my bro. my homie. - Today at 10:27 AM

i'm not gonna lie, i am kinda curious  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:27 AM

you could just remove him lateeerrrr....??

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:28 AM

ok fine lemme c if he's up rn  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:28 AM

yaaaay  
  
  


10:31 AM - > **i'm bringing sexy back** added **Amamiya Ren** to the group chat. Say hello!

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:31 AM

hello cursed child, play nice or i'm telling mom  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:31 AM

hi there!!  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:32 AM

hewwwoooo  
i'm sakura futaba :0 lets be friends  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 10:32 AM

Very well executed, Futaba.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:32 AM

shuddup inari at least i said hello to the guy >:/  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 10:32 AM

yo!! nice to meet u man  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**Amamiya Ren** \- Today at 10:32 AM

Hi  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:33 AM

renren i'll delete u from the gc after you're done talking 2 everyone  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**Amamiya Ren** \- Today at 10:33 AM

Ok  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 10:37 AM

Hello. Apologies, I haven't been keeping up with the group chat's logs, so I'm not sure whats going on.  
Who is this, exactly?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:38 AM

my younger brother

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 10:37 AM

Ah, I see...  
I wouldn't have guessed  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:38 AM

yeah he uses the surname mamamia or w/e everywhere, has been doing it for a year or two now  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**Amamiya Ren** \- Today at 10:38 AM

Amamiya  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:38 AM

ehh, amamiya, mamamia, same thing  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:38 AM

it's cool tho like, sets him apart...  
from the rest of his family...  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**Amamiya Ren** \- Today at 10:39 AM

Thanks

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:40 AM

ren be nice talk in more than 1 word  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)Amamiya Ren - Today at 10:40 AM

I'll try  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:40 AM

good enough  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:40 AM

you really weren't lying when you said he was more quiet than you  
uhh, maybe the nickname is making him look out of place?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:40 AM

what do we change it to tho  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:41 AM

IDK UR HIS BROTHER NOT ME  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 10:42 AM

Amamiya-san, did you chose your current surname?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**Amamiya Ren** \- Today at 10:42 AM

Yes  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 10:42 AM

It uses the kanji for rain and the kanji used for shrines, correct?

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**Amamiya Ren** \- Today at 10:42 AM

It does  
The rain is nice, and I'm very interested in the architecture of Shinto shrines, I used to visit a small one a lot as a child  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 10:43 AM

It's a very beautiful name, it paints a very inspiring picture.  
The quiet splash of water on the ground near the shrine. The calming atmosphere created by the rain soothing those praying, letting them relax and calming their heart.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**Amamiya Ren** \- Today at 10:43 AM

Oh, thank you  
Nobody has ever analyzed it, usually it's just "oh Kurusu-kun why do you want to change your current name it's so pretty"  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 10:43 AM

Really? What a shame.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**Amamiya Ren** \- Today at 10:44 AM

It is  
What's your name?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 10:44 AM

Kitagawa Yusuke.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**Amamiya Ren** \- Today at 10:44 AM

Nice to meet you  
You're one of the children that were under that Madarame guy, right?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 10:44 AM

It is nice to meet you as well. And to answer your question, yes, I was.

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**Amamiya Ren** \- Today at 10:45 AM

That sucks, I hope you're doing better now  
From anything I know about Madarame's work you'd have to be pretty talented, so I'm at least glad you can express yourself on your own now  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 10:45 AM

Thank you for your concern and the compliment, I am doing much better now.  
I might show you some photographs of my artwork when I get home, since you presumably live outside of Tokyo  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**Amamiya Ren** \- Today at 10:45 AM

Yea, I live in Inaba  
I'd be lucky to be able to see some of your work  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:46 AM

what the fuck is going on  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:46 AM

i put my phone away for 5 minutes and yusuke's flirting with my brother  
idk if u wanna do that suke he's like 2 years younger than you  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 10:45 AM

That was certainly not my intention! He just seemed like an interesting individual!

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**Amamiya Ren** \- Today at 10:46 AM

He's trying to rile you up Kitagawa-kun  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 10:46 AM

Ah, I see.  
My apologies, I simply didn't want it to muddy the possibility of a new friendship.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:46 AM

no i didn't mean it like that, i only said it cuz i knew ren wouldn't take it that way cuz he's used to me  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**Amamiya Ren** \- Today at 10:47 AM

Yea  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:48 AM

ok this is boring i'm changing ren's nickname  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 10:48 AM

Cool  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:48 AM

wait amamiya-kun are you in school 2 rn  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 10:49 AM

Yes I am  
But it's ok I'm in the back of the class  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:49 AM

following the path of delinquency your big bro so kindly laid out for you?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 10:49 AM

If it'll make ma angry at me then yes  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:49 AM

whoa teenage angst  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 10:49 AM

It isn't like that, I'm just petty  
Ma sucks  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 10:50 AM

Is that why you wish to distance yourself from your family name?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 10:50 AM

I don't know  
Akira and our sisters are annoying sometimes but they're cool  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:50 AM

d'aw, thanks renren  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 10:50 AM

You're welcome  
Honestly, originally it was just cause Amamiya sounded like a cool name  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:50 AM

all good choices begin with the thought "it sounds cool"  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:51 AM

ok d w e e b  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 10:51 AM

No u   
Go back to class Akira, be a good example of a big bro  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:51 AM

smh fine  
i'm glad to see you're warming up to this gc tho, don't flirt too much with my friends while i'm gone  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 10:51 AM

Ok  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 2:48 PM

I've only been gone for around a day or two, but we've already gotten a new member!  
Apologies, but who are you @itty bitty wenwen?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 2:48 PM

Amamiya Ren  
I'm Akira's younger brother, who are you  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:48 PM

bahahahahahah i bet u haven't heard that question in a while huh @black condor kinnie  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436542239080498/goro.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 2:48 PM

I can't say I have.  
It's a pleasure to meet you, Amamiya-san, I'm Akechi Goro.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 2:48 PM

Oh you're that detective guy  
@i'm bringing sexy back I didn't know you had been sucking up to celebs  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:49 PM

i've been doing a lot more than just sucking up to him ;)  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:49 PM

AKIRA NOOOOOO  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 2:49 PM

Ok  
I won't tell ma she'd probably disown you  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:50 PM

she'll disown me anyways u think she's scared  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 2:50 PM

It's a coming of age tradition in our household  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 2:50 PM

rei has had a good streak and that's shameful, i can't believe i got sued for nothing  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 2:50 PM

If she gets disowned too there will be nothing left for our parents and I don't seem to mind at all  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:51 PM

r u t h l e s s  
hey amamiya-kun  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 2:51 PM

Yes?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:51 PM

u got any fandoms... (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 2:52 PM

Oh  
I like Featherman and Catherine  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:52 PM

RLLY WHO ARE UR FAVES  
my fave from PRFR was blue swan n my catherine fave is... catherine tbh  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 2:52 PM

Red Hawk and Vincent  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:52 PM

oh you're a protag guy lame  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 2:52 PM

It's a bias that came from living with Akira for 16 years  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:53 PM

smfh is aki a protag guy too  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 2:53 PM

He liked them so much he became one  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 2:53 PM

OOF ROASTED  
hey lets move this convo to dms i don't want ann to yell at me 2day  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 2:54 PM

Ok  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 3:14 PM

dear lord ren you're taking over my friend group  
soon you'll tell me you've stolen my boyfriend  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 3:14 PM

Don't worry he isn't my type  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 3:14 PM

excuse me sir, who are you to say that  
goro is everyone's type you're just lying  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 3:15 PM

if he says he's into goro, akira will get mad that he's interested in his boyfriend  
if he says he isn't into goro, akira will get mad that he isn't interested in his boyfriend  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 3:15 PM

The duality of man  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Direct Messages**   
_Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira_

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 3:27 PM

hey kira can i ask smth  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**Kurusu Akira** \- Today at 3:27 PM

sure if you agree to change your profile picture from that ugly thing  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 3:27 PM

COME ON IT'S CUTE >:T  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**Kurusu Akira** \- Today at 3:27 PM

i'd much rather see you yourself instead of some cartoon cat with no eyes  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706584988765650964/futaba.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 3:28 PM

ok FINE  
but i promise you, i will either 1. change it back or 2. get back at you for this  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**Kurusu Akira** \- Today at 3:28 PM

ok :00  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 3:28 PM

ARE YOU HAPPY NOW  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**Kurusu Akira** \- Today at 3:28 PM

yes absolutely  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706449167601369088/thieves.png) **心の怪盗団！**  
 _i'm bringing sexy back, my bro. my homie., and 11 others._

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 3:28 PM

@really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PROFILE PIC  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 3:29 PM

shUT UP AKIRA MADE ME DO IT OKAY  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 3:29 PM

I think it looks cute! You should keep it.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 3:29 PM

.  
only because it's you saying that >:T  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436544226918400/haru.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 3:29 PM

Good!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Direct Messages**   
_Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira_

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**Kurusu Akira** \- Today at 3:29 PM

so whaddya wanna ask  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 3:29 PM

ok so  
yyyyour brother  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**Kurusu Akira** \- Today at 3:30 PM

of course this is about him >:/  
i think he's more interested in yusuke sorry tho  
  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 3:30 PM

STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS BANGIN YOUR BROTHER  
this ain't like thaaaat  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**Kurusu Akira** \- Today at 3:30 PM

ok what is it like then  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 3:30 PM

i just wanted to ask  
is he more social online than he is irl?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**Kurusu Akira** \- Today at 3:31 PM

yea he barely talks irl unless someone's directly asking him something  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 3:31 PM

knew it  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**Kurusu Akira** \- Today at 3:31 PM

why do you ask  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 3:32 PM

idk, i wanna talk to him more  
the whole 'quiet kid that barely has any friends and can only talk normally online' thing hit too close to home  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**Kurusu Akira** \- Today at 3:32 PM

oh i see, i don't think it's like you where you were doing it cuz of the stuff w your mom, he's always been a quiet kid  
he isn't shy or anything, he just doesn't like talking a lot  
  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 3:32 PM

yeah i get that but it's just  
what if it isn't, we wouldn't know we're not in his head  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**Kurusu Akira** \- Today at 3:32 PM

taba i've been living with him since i was 2 and i like helping people, he's fine its just how he be  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 3:33 PM

alright, i'll trust you on that!  
come over to leblanc and we can play sum games >;3  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**Kurusu Akira** \- Today at 3:33 PM

yes ok i'll be there rn  
you'll still probably destroy me, nerd  
  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 3:33 PM

thats just cuz you suck at games kira  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**Kurusu Akira** \- Today at 3:33 PM

smh  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706449167601369088/thieves.png) **心の怪盗団！**  
 _i'm bringing sexy back, my bro. my homie., and 11 others._

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 3:39 PM

I read the chat log and I have to ask,  
@i'm bringing sexy back Amamiya-san is only 2 years younger than you, correct?

  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 3:45 PM

yea why  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436546181726288/makoto.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 3:46 PM

You said that you had been a brother for 'like 13 years', but since Amamiya-san is only 2 years younger than you, wouldn't that mean you had been one for 16 years?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 3:46 PM

.  
fuck  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 3:46 PM

KING OF MATHEMATICS  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 3:46 PM

SHUDDUP I'M TRYING  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 3:47 PM

Why am I not surprised?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 3:47 PM

ren was iconic when he was 13 so forever in my brain he is 13 years old  
@itty bitty wenwen you're turning 16 i'm so proud you're getting closer to your goal  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 3:48 PM

Cool  
Will you try to stay in Tokyo?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 3:48 PM

yeah i wanna see if i can stay for my senior year but idk yet  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 3:48 PM

Nice  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 3:48 PM

you should come live here...... you can be a 2nd year with sumi  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 3:49 PM

woah that convo went from 0 to 100 real quick  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 3:49 PM

I would but I don't know if I can get put on probation  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 3:49 PM

is being put on probation the only way to escape the kurusu household  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 3:49 PM

yes  
cmon ren don't you want the cool sexy title of The Delinquent Transfer Student's Younger Brother?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 3:50 PM

will akira ever escape his reputation at shujin?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 3:50 PM

no  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 3:50 PM

We'll see but I don't know if that'll go well with Kyoka n Rei  
Rei won't stop getting mad at me because you won't be there for her 8th birthday  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 3:50 PM

why's she getting mad at you  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 3:51 PM

Because 'Akira likes Ren and Ren isn't putting enough effort into making Akira come back'  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 3:51 PM

yeah why aren't you removing my probation you swine  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707687044209705071/ren.png)**itty bitty wenwen** \- Today at 3:51 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i won't mention their sisters often after this or name ren's friends cuz i don't like remembering minor characters names when they're just made up so like  
> anyways people who make ren and akira siblings are powerful and i couldn't help but jump on the bandwagon
> 
> this ren isn't persona 5 protagonist ren so i can do what i want with him [because i need more reasons to bully akira]  
> ok thank you for reading goodnite


	6. you're gonna regret saying that after i become a master phantom thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my bro. my homie. - Today at 9:56 AM  
> does it just get longer the more we go on
> 
> i'm bringing sexy back - Today at 9:56 AM  
> hehe  
> getting longer the more we go on
> 
> really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow? - Today at 9:56 AM  
> AKIRA NO WJADHASDMASDAS
> 
> literal summary:
> 
> akechi's suspicious and has no friends, obligatory group backstory and akira being an aspiring phantom thief
> 
> morgana says nya

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706449167601369088/thieves.png) **心の怪盗団！**  
 _i'm bringing sexy back, my bro. my homie., and 11 others._

* * *

**[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:33 AM

ok i was just vibing and replaying catherine to kill time before y'all come back home and then i remembered  
@i'm bringing sexy back how the fuck do you have so many friends  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:34 AM

idk ask yourself you're my friend so you'd know  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:34 AM

i see ann and ryuji and makoto and sumire are also online so while we discuss that you can go change your profile picture like you forced me to do  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:34 AM

who says i gotta listen to you  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:34 AM

i'll complain to sojiro about how unfair you're being  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706568820109869106/akira.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:35 AM

ok FINE  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:35 AM

ok friends, how did akira manage to obtain 24 new close friends and a bunch of regular friends he doesn't talk to as often  
he moved here from some countryside town how did he get used to tokyo so easily and live so normally  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:36 AM

i'm more concerned about how he managed to befriend his teacher, a politician, a lawyer, a celebrity detective, a legal drug dealer and a gun dealer  
in ONE YEAR  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 9:36 AM

for real! he's like some super social butterfly that doesn't act like one  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:37 AM

keep going this is boosting my ego  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:37 AM

hearing the students react to the overblown rumours about akira was really funny cuz i could hear some of the female students say stuff like  
"it's such a shame he's a murderer/burglar/elephant tusk stealer cuz he's so cute"  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:37 AM

my delinquent tendencies cuck me once more  
i mean it's cool idc i got a hot boyfriend  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:38 AM

yeah you'd be really popular with the laydays if they didn't all think you were a m u r d e r e r  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 9:38 AM

doesn't that make it better

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:38 AM

i'd react more if the lowercase didn't give away that futaba wrote that  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:39 AM

yeah futaba we know you could've kept it hidden easily  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:39 AM

i  
i didn't write that  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:39 AM

wait  
really?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:39 AM

yea.......  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 9:40 AM

WHAT THE EFF MAN  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:40 AM

GOROOOOOOO I LOVE YOU AHDKJWAHDANSANSANSANS  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 9:40 AM

Ahahaha... My apologies, I simply wanted to see what it'd be like to joke around like you all usually do.  
I've never been the type to text friends in my free time, so I'm not quite sure what's appropriate and what is not, I'm afraid.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:41 AM

goro dw it's fine, it's normal to think your boyfriend's hot ;)  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 9:41 AM

If it helps you sleep at night.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:41 AM

the more he writes paragraphs of excuses for why he's making jokes with his friends, the more i pity him  
kechi you barely need to explain it let alone write a whole paragraph about it  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:42 AM

yeah we've said worse to each other  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 9:42 AM

Is that so? I'll keep that in mind, I suppose. Apologies in advance, I tend to get a bit confused about these kinds of things, and it may show in my text messages.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:42 AM

damnit man you're making me feel bad again  
IT'S OK I'LL HELP YOU TALK TO FRIENDS LIKE A REGULAR HUMAN BEING ( ≧Д≦)  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:43 AM

yes i agree lets do friendship training  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:43 AM

yeah! it'll be nice to help someone else out of their shell  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:43 AM

ok phantom thieves assemble  
@my bro. my homie. @'it's not sexual harassment, it's art' @the powerhouse of the gc @our sugar mommy @see that girl, watch that scene  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 9:43 AM

will sumire n haru show up if we're supposed 2 be in class rn?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813339588952134/haru-alt.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 9:43 AM

It's alright, we could always make up for it by having another study session together!  
I haven't been able to use this group chat much, so I'd like to make up for that as well.  
  
  


**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:44 AM

wholesome  
what happened to your pfp tho  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:44 AM

me haru n makoto decided to have matching profile pics from the same image so i don't feel lonely >;3  
you were in the image too, you can join us if u wanna  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436538572996688/ann.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:44 AM

yes ok hold on one sec  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813324116164729/makoto-alt.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 9:44 AM

It was a very cute picture.  
And our old profile pictures had gotten a bit stale, and since spring is coming up next month, it'd be nice to fit the theme.  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:45 AM

i don't think i got any spring themed pictures of myself, all i have is that pic with sumire but even then i was wearing grey n black  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:45 AM

your fault you dress so emo!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:45 AM

well this image has some colour in it at least so it can stay

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:45 AM

there we go!  
we are getting a bit sidetracked though, friendship training....  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813339588952134/haru-alt.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 9:45 AM

Okay, where do we start?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 9:45 AM

I think starting with casual talk is best, since Akechi-kun seemingly types the most formally out of all of us, right?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 9:46 AM

Please everyone, this really isn't necessary. Please focus more on your studies, especially Niijima-san and Okumura-san, seeing as we are third years, we have to pay more attention to our studies for our entrance exams.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:46 AM

THIS IS THE PROBLEM  
we all type like, one sentence and then goro comes out with the paragraph and Niijima-san and Okumura-san and Sakamoto-kun as if we haven't been friends for ages now  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:46 AM

how is he close enough to call sae by her given name but not us  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:46 AM

HE ONLY CALLS SAE BY HER GIVEN NAME CUZ HE CAN'T CALL BOTH MAKOTO AND SAE 'NIIJIMA-SAN'  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 9:47 AM

Ah, you'd be right about that, Sakura-san. While Sae-san and I are close, it isn't necessarily the point I'd usually be comfortable calling people by their given name at. It simply makes it more convenient for me to be able to discuss both Sae-san and Niijima-san without confusing myself unnecessarily.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)' **it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:47 AM

my god you wrote all of that in a minute  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 9:47 AM

goro dude how the eff did u write alla that on ur phone is ur thumb ok  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 9:47 AM

I'm rather used to typing a lot because of certain work, so it isn't much problem.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:48 AM

what kinda 'certain work'  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:50 AM

the plot thickens  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:50 AM

plot twist! goro was a hitman all along, not a detective!  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:50 AM

like agent 47 hitman orrrr?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813324116164729/makoto-alt.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 9:51 AM

I don't believe thats a good thing to joke about.  
Goro wouldn't be involved in anything like that, right?  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813339588952134/haru-alt.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 9:51 AM

Why would a hitman have to type a lot? Wouldn't that put them at risk of being found out, if they had been typing about their work?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:51 AM

makoto haru chill i don't think goro is an actual hitman i was kidding  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436553819553852/sumire.png)**see that girl, watch that scene** \- Today at 9:51 AM

Of course not! He must've just been called over by a co-worker.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 9:55 AM

Yoshizawa-san is correct, my apologies. I had to discuss something with a co-worker, but I'll be available to talk for a little while. To answer your question, the work I was referring to was my regular detective work. As I usually have to type long reports on my investigations, I've grown quite accustomed to typing quickly both on my phone and my laptop.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:55 AM

dude you don't gotta type all of that just say "yeah hi sorry a co-worker called, i type quickly cuz i have to write long reports a lot"  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 9:55 AM

63 words what on earth  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 9:56 AM

does it just get longer the more we go on  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:56 AM

hehe  
getting longer the more we go on  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:56 AM

AKIRA NO WJADHASDMASDAS  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 9:56 AM

Apologies, should I try to shorten my messages?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:56 AM

yeah man you don't gotta talk to us like we're your co-workers, just chill  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813324116164729/makoto-alt.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 9:57 AM

Akira, did you just "yeah man" your own boyfriend?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813339588952134/haru-alt.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 9:57 AM

Haha, it seems like Ryuji's mannerisms have rubbed off on Akira! 🌸  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:57 AM

hehe rubbed off on me  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 9:58 AM

...Pardon?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 9:58 AM

What have I stumbled upon?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:58 AM

WE'RE GETTING SIDETRAAAACKED  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 9:58 AM

lets get back to futaba helping goro with his lack of social skills cuz it hit too close to home  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:59 AM

s h u s h  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813339588952134/haru-alt.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 9:59 AM

I suppose it'd be best to begin by helping him talk over text, since it can be easier than starting with real life? 🌸  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 9:59 AM

yeah that sounds cool  
also whats with the emoji  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813339588952134/haru-alt.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 10:00 AM

It's a cute emoji!  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:00 AM

a cute emoji for the cutest girl...  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813339588952134/haru-alt.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 10:00 AM

💗💗💗!!  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:00 AM

ily... 💕💕  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813339588952134/haru-alt.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 10:00 AM

I love you too! You should come over some time~  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:00 AM

i will!! we can watch a movie and have a sleepover...  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:01 AM

ew you're in love  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:01 AM

damn goro why do u never send me cute heart emojis  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 10:01 AM

I do...?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:01 AM

i know i know i'm just teasing ❤️  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 10:01 AM

No worries, I can tell ❤️  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:02 AM

EW YOU'RE IN L O V E  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 10:02 AM

what the eff goro didn't put a full stop at the end of that message  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 10:02 AM

Oh, I forgot. Apologies.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:03 AM

>apologizes for not using proper punctuation  
>...is also in group chat with friends, therefore not needing proper punctuation  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:03 AM

leave him alone he's trying  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813324116164729/makoto-alt.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 10:03 AM

Is he?  
I quite vividly recall a few moments where Goro mysteriously sent a casual message despite supposedly not knowing how to talk casually  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:04 AM

oho? a MYSTERY??  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 10:04 AM

Have I?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:04 AM

actually you're right he does that in dms sometimes  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 10:05 AM

eyes emoji  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 10:05 AM

I'm afraid I have to go. Work calls.  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:05 AM

f man f  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:05 AM

wake me up (wake me up inside) can't wake up (wake me up inside)  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:06 AM

SAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEE  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:06 AM

y'all can we meet up @ kichijoji to play darts....  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:06 AM

playing darts? in kichijoji? WITHOUT pancake boy?  
blasphemy  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813339588952134/haru-alt.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 10:06 AM

Why do we call Goro-kun pancake boy? I don't think I was there when the joke started :(  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 10:07 AM

in the ss trip he wanted 2 be friends n he did that by comin up 2 us and asking us if we liked pancakes  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:07 AM

the moment i heard him say that i str8 up went 😍😍😍  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:07 AM

broke: "hello there, i'm akechi goro, whats your name?"  
woke: "hello there, do you like pancakes?"  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813339588952134/haru-alt.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 10:08 AM

I see!  
I'll be sure to bring him the finest cakepans on his birthday :)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:08 AM

WADUIJSNMASD CAKEPANS

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 10:08 AM

pakecan?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:08 AM

pecan  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:09 AM

mikan  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:09 AM

i could go for some mandarins rn  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:09 AM

same  
eff u futaba you made me hungry  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:10 AM

sucks to suck! i'm already eating all the leftover curry @ leblanc >:)  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:10 AM

i'll make more curry and not give you any  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:10 AM

*gasp* BETRAYAL  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:10 AM

akira's curry always feels special because my brain can't handle the fact that he can actually make food  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:11 AM

i'm the ideal househusband  
smart, sexy, handsome, master thief by night, talented cook, great cleaner

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:11 AM

hollup  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813339588952134/haru-alt.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 10:11 AM

One of those things is not like the others 👀  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 10:12 AM

I can't seem to find a complaint for any of them  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:12 AM

😎😎😎  
cuz i am smart, sexy, handsome, a talented cook and a great cleaner  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813339588952134/haru-alt.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 10:12 AM

Per chance, are you a master thief as well?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:12 AM

if you say so!  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:12 AM

YOU SAID IT FIRST YOU DIP  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 10:12 AM

Why do we even call ourselves the Phantom Thieves?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:13 AM

idk ask akira ryuji mona n ann they're the ones that came up w it  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436547947528244/morgana.png)**studio ghibli creature irl** \- Today at 10:13 AM

nyahahaha, a master phantom thief never reveals his secrets!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:13 AM

we kept it cuz it sounded cool

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:14 AM

yea we were tryina take kamoshithead down and called ourselves the phantom thieves while doing it cuz it sounded cool  
kamoshida got arrested before we could do shit but we liked how 'phantom thieves of hearts' sounded so we kept it  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:14 AM

AIDJKAWNDMASD MONA WAS B E T R A Y E D  
what brilliant master phantom thievery y'all had to keep hidden: "it sounded cool"  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:14 AM

are we wrong tho? it does sound cool  
Put your hands up, swine! We are the Phantom Thieves, and we've come to take your heart!  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:15 AM

you are such a dweeb  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:15 AM

i can't imagine akira being the leader of a thief gang but he was the best choice we had  
it was either him, me, ryuji or morgana and we all know who'd win there  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:15 AM

you're gonna regret saying that when i become a master phantom thief  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 10:15 AM

The implication that you'll be an actual phantom thief in the future is worrying  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:17 AM

"kurusu-kun, what do you want to do after you graduate high school?" the school counselor asks, voice clearly showing no true concern for the boy in front of him.  
akira laughs, his ice cold steel eyes looking up to meet the counselors warm ones. "i'm going to be a phantom thief" he says curtly, silently taking delight in the counselor's shocked expression  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706458967844585512/yusuke.png)**'it's not sexual harassment, it's art'** \- Today at 10:17 AM

What in Gods name  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:17 AM

fUTABAHWDJADHASDANMSDSDNMASDMAS  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:18 AM

my iCE COLD STEEL EYES????  
fuck you taba my eyes aren't ice cold or steel  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:18 AM

you gotta be threatening if u wanna be a phantom thief  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:18 AM

SAYS WHO??  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:19 AM

ME BITCH!!  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:19 AM

smh WHO MADE YOU THE MASTER PHANTOM THIEF  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:19 AM

ME, BITCH!!!!!!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 10:19 AM

is this a diss @ maruki  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:20 AM

oh nooOOOOO LEAVE MARUKI ALONE  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:20 AM

futaba's fanfiction says that the school counselor showed no concern for me therefore it can't be maruki  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:20 AM

yeah maruki shows concern for everything  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my bro. my homie.** \- Today at 10:20 AM

i guess but wouldn't it be funny 2 see how maruki would react if u told him u wanted 2 be a phantom thief  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:20 AM

"that's certainly an... unusual ambition, to say the least, haha!! ...why phantom thievery, though?"  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:21 AM

i read that in his voice and hated every second of it  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:26 AM

aKIR A HOLY SHIT PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY USHIMARU'S GONNA MURDER YOU  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 10:26 AM

finally  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 10:26 AM

N O  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 10:29 AM

f in the chat for our favourite aspiring phantom thief  
  


* * *

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:01 PM

kawakami: you have an assignment you have to complete and turn in 3 days from now  
me, in my head: goro said he was gonna be free to talk but miraculously left after talking for only 10 minutes once we started talking about him fr  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813339588952134/haru-alt.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 1:01 PM

The tension thickens! Will the conspiracy be proven right in the end?  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:01 PM

'the conspiracy' sounds so lame like give a name to your theory at least smh

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 1:03 PM

leave haru alone you swine  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:03 PM

NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT  
@our sugar mommy I'M SORRY PLEASE ACCEPT MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES  
  
  


[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813339588952134/haru-alt.png)**our sugar mommy** \- Today at 1:03 PM

(◕︿◕✿)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 1:03 PM

I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYY _:(´□`」 ∠):_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok finals are coming up so i can't post daily like i'd like to BUT i hope this is good enough shfjebnmbnmbsdnfj


	7. wake up get up get the fuck back inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the powerhouse of the gc - Today at 8:06 AM  
> I hate to interrupt your 'vibe session', however I think spamming everyone's phones with Lyn lyrics while we're going to school isn't a good idea
> 
> 'it's not art, it's sexual harassment' - Today at 8:07 AM  
> agreed  
> god mondays suck 😔
> 
> i'm bringing sexy back - Today at 8:07 AM  
> 1\. smh makoto why must you ruin my vibe  
> 2\. ann please tell me you're joking right now
> 
> literal summary:  
> akira and futaba vibe, makoto t poses to assert her dominance on them, akechi gets cucked and akira makes a grave mistake

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706449167601369088/thieves.png) **心の怪盗団！**  
_i'm bringing sexy back, my bro. my homie., and 11 others._

* * *

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 7:56 AM

who am i  
am i not unique  
maybe im not here  
at all

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 7:59 AM

LOOK, THE FAKERS  
BLINDING US WITH LIES  
THE BREAAAKERS OOOOF US ALL

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 8:00 AM

Why am I not surprised that you're singing Inaizumi's songs at 8 in the morning?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 8:00 AM

OH ITS USELESS  
WHAT COULD IT MEAN THAT WERE HERE

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:00 AM

CAN WE MAKE A DIFFERENCE  
IF WE DON'T BREAK OUT OF HERE

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 8:01 AM

Please stop.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 8:01 AM

WAKE UP  
GET UP  
G E T O U T T H E R E

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:02 AM

RAISE YOUR VOICE AGAINST LIARS  
FEED YOUR ANGER LIKE FIRE

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 8:02 AM

...  
Why does nobody want change?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 8:03 AM

WHY DOES NOBODY WANT CHANGE  
oh shit  
uh  
JUST IMAGINE YOU'RE OUT THERE

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:03 AM

SWATTING LIES IN THE MAKING (p.s. goro type in all caps!! ;-])  
CAN'T MOVE FAST WITHOUT BREAKING

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 8:05 AM

IF YOU HOLD ON LIFE WON'T CHANGE?? (Am I doing this right...?)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 8:05 AM

THE FAKERS (@black condor kinnie <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3ALwKeSEYs>)  
ARE ALL SICK AT HEART  
THEIR FACES HIDING THEIR FEAR

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:05 AM

THEEEY LOOK DOWN ON  
ALL THE REST OF US  
LIKE THEY;RE SOME SPECIAL BREED

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 8:05 AM

WHOS THE HIGH LORD  
WHO THINKS HES BETTER THAN US  
AINT IT A CRIME THAT  
IS THERE A MISSION FOR US

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 8:06 AM

WHO IS THAT HIGH LORD,  
WHO'D KILL A MILLON OF US?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:06 AM

AND AS THE BELL TOLLS  
IS THERE NO REMISSION FOR US

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813324116164729/makoto-alt.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 8:06 AM

I hate to interrupt your 'vibe session', however I think spamming everyone's phones with Lyn lyrics while we're going to school isn't a good idea

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 8:07 AM

agreed  
god mondays suck 😔

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:07 AM

1\. smh makoto why must you ruin my vibe  
2\. ann please tell me you're joking right now

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 8:07 AM

why would i be joking mondays suck

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 8:08 AM

ann  
our beloved model  
panther  
it's wednesday

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 8:08 AM

WAIT  
WAIT ISN'T IT THE 6TH

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 8:08 AM

BITCH

[  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/716961065333817344/unknown.png)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my homie. my bro.** \- Today at 8:09 AM

ann how did u forget 2 days of school

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:09 AM

braincell gone  
no think, only crepe

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 8:09 AM

SHUDDUUUUUP  
I'M TIRED OK LEAVE ME ALONE

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813324116164729/makoto-alt.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 8:10 AM

I'm almost afraid to ask what you do in your lessons in order for you to completely forget 2 whole days

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 8:10 AM

Au contraire, Queen.  
It isn't a matter of what she is doing in her lessons. Rather, we should focus on what she isn't doing, because it seems to be the source of the problem.

**[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 8:10 AM

how did you manage to politely call me a shit student

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:10 AM

🥰😍🥰😍  
goro making fun of people > everything else

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 8:11 AM

no  
no lovey dovey shit

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:11 AM

i'm lovey dovey to everyone bitch i'm a joy  
for example  
@my homie. my bro. check dms i'll send you nudes

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 8:11 AM

whAT  
Y U SENDING YO BRO NUDES MAN

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:12 AM

idk man i took them but goro doesn't want them so i guess i have to send them to ryu

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 8:12 AM

is akechi blue-balling you

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:12 AM

yes

**[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)my homie. my bro**. - Today at 8:12 AM

DUDE NO  
ILU MAN BUT I DON'T WANNA SEE UR JUNK RIGHT BEFORE CLASS

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:13 AM

after school then?

**[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 8:13 AM

i wish i was jared, 19

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 8:13 AM

Am I getting cucked by Sakamoto?

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)

**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 8:14 AM

yes

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 8:14 AM

Epic!!!!!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 8:14 AM

holy shit he used more than 1 exclamation mark and said Epic

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 8:14 AM

Isn't this how teenage slang usually goes...?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 8:15 AM

oh my god he's a boomer

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 8:16 AM

[  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/718021177171378216/unknown.png)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 8:16 AM

Is that photo of me from that one magazine's new issue? It amazes me how quickly people edit those things...

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 8:16 AM

>says "that one magazine" cuz he doesn't remember the actual name and doesn't wanna look rude or dumb  
but yeah it is from there, you looked great in it btw!!! good job

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 8:17 AM

Oh, thank you! I try my best, ahaha...

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 8:17 AM

we should totes go modelling together sometime!!! it doesn't have to get released we can just mess around for a while  
you have to spend more time with us to make up for this week you're in kyoto :((

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 8:17 AM

I'll see if I can get my schedule cleared up enough to be able to do that!

**[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 8:18 AM

WAKE UP GET UP GET OUT THERE  
THERE'S MORE TO LIFE THAN THEIR WAY  
IF YOU'D LIVE YOU CANNOT STAY

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:18 AM

WHY DOES NOOOOBODY WANT CHANGE  
LET YOUR VOICES RING OUT YEAH  
TAKE THE MASK OFF AND BE FREE  
FIND YOURSELF IN THE DEBRIS

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** \- Today at 8:18 AM

IF YOU HOLD ON LIFE WON'T CHAAANGE  
WAKE UP GET UP GET OUT THERE  
RAISE YOUR VOICE AGAINST LIARS

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:18 AM

FEED YOUR ANGER LIKE FIRE  
WHY DOES NOBODY WANT CHANGE

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 8:19 AM

STOP IT WE WERE HAVING A NICE CONVERSATION

8:19 AM < \- **the powerhouse of the gc** removed **really? right in front of my waifu bodypillow?** from the group chat. Ba-bye!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 8:19 AM

sjDHWAJDHMWADHA O O F

**[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:19 AM

i'm horrified rn  
makomommy please spare me

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 8:20 AM

m a k o m o m m y

**[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813324116164729/makoto-alt.png)the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 8:20 AM

You're lucky I respect you enough not to remove you

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:20 AM

(◕︿◕✿)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813324116164729/makoto-alt.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 8:20 AM

I hope you enjoy your day at school, everyone

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 8:20 AM

ok mommy

11:51 AM - > **i'm bringing sexy back** added **Sakura Futaba** to the group chat. Say hello!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 11:52 AM

[  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/719280042600824902/unknown.png)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:52 AM

nvm i'm banning you again

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 11:52 AM

:(

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 11:52 AM

this gc is just a hunger games rip off except we slowly start getting banned and have to rely on how much akira likes us to survive

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:52 AM

thankfully for you, i am a kind dictator and i will spare all of you from my divine wrath  
oh i almost forgot

11:51 AM - > **i'm bringing sexy back** gave **black condor kinnie** administrator privileges. Don't get too cocky!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 11:52 AM

FUCK YOU

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 11:53 AM

at least it's not ryuji

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 11:53 AM

u right tbh  
At Least It's Not Ryuji

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/706436550136823816/ryuji.png)**my homie. my bro.** \- Today at 11:53 AM

hEY THE HELLS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:53 AM

oi futaba ann don't bully my Main Man ryuryu i will beat you  
because makomommy abused her admin perks she loses rights

11:54 AM < \- **i'm bringing sexy back** revoked **the powerhouse of the gc** 's administrator privileges. F in the chat?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:54 AM

all around me are familiar faces

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708813324116164729/makoto-alt.png)**the powerhouse of the gc** \- Today at 11:54 AM

Sigh

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 11:55 AM

What is going on?  
Oh, I have administrator permissions now? Thank you, Akira!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:55 AM

of course

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 11:55 AM

HOW COME KECHI GETS ADMIN PERMS AND NOT ME, YOUR ALMOST LITTLE SISTER?

**[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:56 AM

because i'm gay

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 11:56 AM

i can't believe our gc is now run by a gay dictatorship

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 11:56 AM

as it should be

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:56 AM

idk man i'd trust goro w my life

11:57 AM < \- **black condor kinnie** revoked **i'm bringing sexy back** 's administrator privileges. F in the chat?

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 11:57 AM

Oopsie daisy.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 11:59 AM

i  
fuck

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 11:59 AM

WADHAIUMDHAWKDALIAS???????  
I LIKE HOW EVERYONE GOES INTO STUNNED SILENCE FOR 2 WHOLE MINUTES  
AKECHI GORO MY GOOD SIR WTF

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 11:59 AM

OK SCRATCH MY LAST MESSAGE  
I CAN'T BELIEVE OUR GC IS NOW A DICTATORSHIP RUN BY AKECHI GORO  
we are dead, goodbye phantom thieves we had a good run

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:00 PM

this betrayal has shook me to my core, i will now retire from life

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 12:00 PM

Worry not, I will take excellent care of this lovely group chat in your place. :)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**Sakura Futaba** \- Today at 12:00 PM

>doubt

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:00 PM

actually i trust u  
unfortunately  
give futaba a new nickname tho

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**alibitchbaby** \- Today at 12:01 PM

my disappointment is immeasurable, and my day is ruined

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 12:01 PM

Is that good enough...?  
Apologies, it was Akira's suggestion. He told me in direct messages.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:01 PM

OI DON'T CALL ME OUT

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**alibitchbaby** \- Today at 12:01 PM

WADIUMWADUAHSDH E X P O S E D

**[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:02 PM

this is just akira running the gc still but with extra steps and a filter

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:02 PM

as it should be

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/707733745788125254/futaba-alt.png)**alibitchbaby** \- Today at 12:02 PM

honestly not surprised  
only akira would be able to make a nickname as dumb as 'alibitchbaby'

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708741808384901231/akira-alt3.png)**i'm bringing sexy back** \- Today at 12:02 PM

oi  
psst  
futaba  
guess what  
fuck you

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708744160227885127/goro-alt.png)**black condor kinnie** \- Today at 12:03 PM

Sorry to interrupt, but...  
The majority of the group seems to be offline at the moment.  
I suppose I could take a few moments off my day to have a little bit of fun with the chat?  
No pressure, of course. I won't do anything too severe.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386574260300283904/708816722785730670/ann-alt.png)**'it's not art, it's sexual harassment'** \- Today at 12:03 PM

i don't see myself as a very religious person but believe me when i say i am praying rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter cuz y'know finals happening rn, but i still wanted to post something without taking like 97239737213 years  
> hope this is enough!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed that... mess.  
> Talk to me about Persona 5 Royal on my Tumblr or Twitter, I am not okay.
> 
> Tumblr: @yosshizawa  
> Twitter: @yosshizawa_mire


End file.
